bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999
Darnok2 nie moge ci się wpisac Umnię się wpisz umnię się da!xD--Matuśek 09:00, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Witam! Wpisz mi się do kumpli! spodoba ci się wikia!Ten co nie ma czasu 09:00, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Umnię się wpisałeś xD,ej fajną mam stronę?Zrobić ci szablon?Dobra kończę !--Matuśek 09:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) u ciebie i u innych moge ale Darnoka mi wyskakuje biały ekran --Vezok999 12:12, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Darnok ma stronę, która się długo ładuje! Ale poczekaj, porób coś, a pewnie ci się załaduje!Ten co nie ma czasu 12:46, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale pół godziny powinno wystarczyć! Wieczorem spróboje godzine :) --Vezok999 13:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) mnie się szybko ładuje!DARNOK 2 14:06, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) mi takie coś wyskakuje: ta strona ma 1 371 kilobajtów. Jeśli to możliwe spróbuj podzielic tekst na mniejsze części '' --Vezok999 19:32, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Edytuj tylko sekcje:przyjaciele!DARNOK 2 19:34, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale ja nic nie moge wybrać bo jak daje edytuj tę stronę to odrazu to wyskakuje. A ty nie możesz mnie jakoś dopisać? Ja też mam taki problem.Tera siędze u matuśa w domu!--Misiaczek 13:39, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Mam pytanie. Skąd wy bierzecie to wszystko co tu piszecie? Czy tylko z książek np. Przewodnik Mata Nui'ego czy jeszcze macie inne źródła? --Vezok999 13:57, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Jest na przykład pewna największa na świecie wikia o bionicle. To BS01. Niestety jest po angielsku i trzeba tłumaczyć! oto lin do niej http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Main_Page Świrunni 14:01, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Tą akurat znam tak jak BZpower'a -taki nowy nie jestem, ale nie zabardzo chce mi sie tłumaczyć --Vezok999 16:23, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Wie ktoś z was gdzie dokładnie przebywa Gelu?--Vezok999 19:48, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- '''Pomoc' ktoś mnie nauczy: 1)robić ankiete 2)robić stronę, taką na której można np umieścić m.o.c.ka albo komiks 3)robić podpis --Vezok999 23:35, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Ankiety się robi tak: Lubisz mnie? Tak Nie Stronę robisz łatwo.Napisz Artykuł a potem tylko kopiujesz szablon z innej strony i wklejasz tu,dostosowujesz do postaci/komiksu i szafa gra Podpis dla ciebie: Vezok999 --DARNOK 2 07:46, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) dzięki-Vezok999 tylko ze stroną to o coś takiego mi chodziło http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/eta2/kit/1.jpg-Vezok999 Zapraszam!--DARNOK 2 09:42, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) ja znalazłeś te opowieści pssyt masz tyle lat co ja xD tylko imie się niezgadza ;(--Aritika władca Guratti 15:17, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) jakie opowieści---Vezok999 12:51, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) (odpowiedź na pytanie z działu zamówienia) Raczej nie bo ja to jak sugestie traktuję. Czasami chcę potłumaczyć ale nie wiem co więc biorę z tej listy. I na sprawdzian z anglika sobie wtedy trenuje- w ogóle nie otwierałem książki żeby się uczyć w tym roku---Vezok999 10:28, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) o_OOOOOOO.Chodźi o Opowieści Hydraxona na briksie(brikstew)--Aritika władca Guratti 10:30, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) aaa....-Vezok999 podasz link do całości?--Aritika władca Guratti 10:32, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) http://www.polskabionicle.fora.pl/fabula,118/komiksy,3634.html (i niech ktoś naprawi mi dyskusje bo przez próby robienie podpisu się popsuła)--Vezok999 10:37, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Na ile oceniasz moje artykuły? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Ktoś zostawił stronę "Elementarni lordowie" do usunięcia,co za jełop to usunął?-Użytkownik:Gormifan Nie wiem. Teraz jest to strona Władcy Żywiołów-Vezok999 Disio odszedł ;'(--Aritika władca Guratti 15:19, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Wiem,odszedł pare godzin temu. Ciekawe czego i czy na zawsze-Vezok999 Ta wiki przeżyje niewyobrażalne straty-odejśce admina(tżeba wybierać drógiego),strata kumpla i poprawcy artykółów.--Aritika władca Guratti 15:27, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Ale on był tylko uważany za admina bo jego praw nie miał. Racja?Vezok999 Tak Ppiotr mu niedał a powinien!Obecna osoba z prawami admina to Populus ale ma zamałe prawa czyli tylko sysopy i niemoże dać.--Aritika władca Guratti 18:49, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) A w sprawie drugiego admina- ja bym poczekał jeszcze jakieś 2 tygodnie czy Disio nie wróci, a jak nie to bym proponował ankietę zrobić--Vezok999 22:45, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Hełm z plasteliny, a płaszcz (pelerynkę), pociąłem siatkę na zakupy, a logo namalowałem flamastrem. Oto cała filozofia. Gresh250 No i gdzie jest napisane,że przetłumaczyłeś stronę EL??-Gormifan(muszę szlachetnie pojawić się na TEJ dyskusji) Gresiu ja bym takiej nie zrobił. Gratuluje talentu! Gormifan: tam nigdzie nia ma moich artykółów, bo ich jest więcej. ja się nie chwale. Tam są te o które mnie ktoś prosił--Vezok999 14:41, gru 2, 2009 (UTC) Nie liczy się ilość klocków, tylko oryginalność wykonania. Ci najlepsi mają jedno i drugie, a ja mam tylko jedno. Gresh250 Mówiłem o hełmach :)--Vezok999 14:39, gru 3, 2009 (UTC) To kiedy wstawisz jakiegoś swojego mokca? Gresh250 Może dzisiaj wieczorem, mam już zdjęcia ale żeby taqm dać musze też do każdego historie chociaż troche napisać. Mam trzech mrocznych łowców- przerobieni piraka, musze ich dać razem. I jeszcze jeden- zupełnie nowy (brak pomysłów na story)--Vezok999 15:16, gru 3, 2009 (UTC) Wiesz jak OBRACAĆ coś w Paincie?--DARNOK 2 15:00, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) No... Aczego pytasz--Vezok999 15:09, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) Ach, wszystko zepsułeś XD Wiedziałem o tym, ale miałem nadzieję, że nikt się nie skapnie. Chciałem, żaby był to element lepszy niż wszystkie inne, oprócz jednego. Co do Ziemi się nie zgadzam, Żelazo to szczera prawda, a nie każdy piasek ma budowę krystaliczną.- The New Lewa, the air is back Właśnie na ten konkurs wysłałem zdjęcia Beru, Variona i Rodatusa V2. Jak myślisz, wygram coś? Gresiu 250 Mi się spodobał Varion, Rodatus też niezły. ALe nie wiem jakie inni wysłali, bo jeżeli ktoś ma tyle setów co np. Darnok2 i trochę talentu... Ale na jedną z nagród pocieszenia ci daje duże szanse. I plis, jak będziesz wiedział o jakimś konkursie to daj mi znać- my z takich prawdziwych fanów jesteśmy chyba najgorzej z setami :( więc warto coś wygrać--81.219.182.6 20:39, gru 6, 2009 (UTC) No tak, ale oni będą brać pod uwagę "oryginalność wykonania, a nie ilość klocków" (raczej). To był chyba ostatni konkurs z Bioniclami. Teraz będą robić o raczej z tymi nowymi. Gresh250 Ciekawe jakie będą te nowe? Jeśli z podobną budową, to spróbuje i w tamtych. A z bionicle raczej jeszcze będą, tylko że bez nagród, np w biosectorze. A do konkursu- wiem że liczy się orginalność wykonania, ale jak masz 80 zamiast 12 bionicli to raczej możesz lepszego zrobić--Vezok999 13:53, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) Raczej zrobią tak samo jak pozostałe Bioncle. Takie same konstrukcje tylko z nowymi częściami. Co do konkursu, może masz rację, ale jak patrzę czasem na YT (YouTube) mocki innych (amerykańskich dzieciaków.... z kupą Bionicli) którzy zbudowali dużeeeeeeegoooo "kolorowego Bionicla" to mnie (nie powiem co trafia). Pewnie część uczestników to właśnie takie dzieci. Gresh250. Co miałęś na myśli mówiąc prawdziwi mają mało.Sugerujesz że nie jestem prawdziwym fanem?!?--DARNOK 2 15:09, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) Kiedyś napisałeś, że prawdziwi fani mają dużo Bionicli, a ci co mają mało to nie są prawdziwymi fanami? Może źle to napisałem, chodziło mi o to, że z aktywnych userów tej wiki ja i Gresh mamy najmniej bionicli (chyba wszyscy inni mają powyżej 20) nie że nie jesteś prawdziwym fanem--Vezok999 16:25, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) Tak na serio.--DARNOK 2 21:30, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) Czego--Vezok999 12:55, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Ta na serio chcę odejść.--DARNOK 2 13:01, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Zostań--Vezok999 13:08, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Wejdźcie na moje mocki i pomóżcie wymyślić nazwę dla całej grupy--Vezok999 13:41, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Toa Urtem? Toa Derrccesk? a jak coś innego niż toa to niewiem xD--Aritika władca Guratti 14:22, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Może to wykorzystam dla innych, jak zrobie toa, ale ci toa nie są... nazwe, takie jak piraka, barraki, czy mroczni łowcy--Vezok999 19:10, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) A mógłbyś może budować swoje mocki sam, a nie przerabiać piraka czy innych? Nie chodzi mi, abyś rozwalał wszystkich, aż pękną części, tylko np. brzuch weźmiesz od Lewy Phantoki, a nogi od Gresha. Dodasz kilka oryginalnych części, własny pancerz, jakieś naramienniki (różnie takie kolce czy coś takiego), do tego jakiś miotacz (może uda ci się jakiś nowy zrobić) oryginalne uzbrojenie. Do tego oryginalna głowa. Stopy i nogi mógłbyś zrobić jakieś unikatowe. Stopy też. Zapomniałem o czymś? Aha, nazwa. Postaraj się nie przerabiać np. Avak.. jakiśtam, tylko jak coś to odwracaj. Albo szukaj w atlasie jakichś wysp. Ja znalazłem ACKARA (nazwa wyspy)Gresh250 Ja doskonale o tym wiem. Ich specjalnie tak zrobiłem i nazwy też tak dobierałem żeby brzmiały podobnie. Na komputerze mam już zdjęcia innych nowych, ale nie mogę ich wstawić, póki nazw nie wymyśle ( to jest mój największy problem)--Vezok999 20:28, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Mam imię dla jednego, więc go dałem. Jak chcesz to zobacz--Vezok999 23:06, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Widzę, że też masz popękane części złączników jak ja. Gresh250 mam, pare nawet musiałem dokupić żeby się trzymały, ale te na zdjęciu są całe. Pochodzą od podróbki Hakkana, ale wyglądały najlepiej więc je dałem, a trzymają świetnie--Vezok999 13:28, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) Ja, bym wszystko od 0 zrobił=z plasteliny,modeliny,gliny,farby.xD--Aritika władca Guratti 15:24, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) Fajnie by było, szkoda że się nie da--Vezok999 19:22, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) czemu się nieda?Części z modeliny i wyparzyć w wrzątku!pomaluj farbą i dorób więcej części i już zamiast kulek użyj plasteliny lub papieru!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:41, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) Wydaje się łatwe, ale raczej niemożliwe- z papieru by się nie trzymało, a glina, modelina , by pękła--Vezok999 19:44, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) To racja! *Modelina-kruszy sie ale zawsze można za darmocha odnowić lub konkretnie wszystko zrobić od nowa! *Plastelina-trwała dobra i może by sie przydała ale mam z zeszłego roku,ludzika z plasteliny i zrobiłsię taki śliski ,że musiałem go wyżucić *Papier-tak niewytrzyma ale jak jest taka kuleczka i wchodzi do złącznika to później może się połamać a tak nie bo papier oklejony taśmą w śmiecia małego xD się trorzke zgniata. *glina-po analizie odpada!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:13, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) I z plasteliną to takie ograniczenie że tylko tam gdzie zimniej, bo pod lampką nie postawisz--Vezok999 14:33, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) ARTYKUŁ KREW: kolego, to co napisałem jest '''NAUKOWO uzasadnione. Jeśli istnieją różne płci to musi być tak jak u ludzi inaczej gdyby tak nie było różnorodność byłaby niepotrzebna czyli bionicle byłyby obojnakami. DARKON To nie jest naukowo uzasadnione- wszechświat matoran ma inne prawa niż nasz. Matoranie nie mają układu razrodczego i to jest pewne. A jeżeli myślisz że twoje uzasadnienie ma sens, to jak wytłumaczysz, że istoty wytwarzają np powietrze z siebie?--Vezok999 19:03, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) nie wytwarzają "powietrza". Wdychają powietrze które zawiera tlen, co następnie przechodzi przez płuca do każdej komórki ciała do mitochondrium gdzie jest przetworzone na energię potrzebną do życia następnie niepotrzebne jest wydychane w tym dwutlenek węgla oraz para wodna co jest potem częścią powietrza czyli mieszaniny gazów zawierającej azot dwutlenek węgla tlen i inne DARKON miałem na myśli to że mają np. moc elementarną powietrza--Vezok999 19:53, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- Kuzyn chce się tu zarejestrować (raczej nie będzie bardzo aktywnym userem), ale nie da rady. Sam też próbowałem go zarejestrować- to samo. Macie jakieś pomysły dlaczego?--Vezok999 12:53, gru 11, 2009 (UTC) Musi dać więcej niż 13 lat. Sam miałem ten problem, a jeśli to inny to niestety nie mogę pomóc. Gresh250 Jutro do niego jadę więc spróbujemy--Vezok999 14:51, gru 11, 2009 (UTC) Ja ci moge pomóc bo coś otym wiem!Kiedyś przeczytałem wypowiedź kogoś z wielkich userów tej wiki i tam było aby brać więcej niż 13.A propo zapomniałem ile to było to zaznaczyłem 19 o_O--Aritika władca Guratti 08:30, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) A co niby napisałem? Vezok, to na pewno jest twój moc-ek? Chodzi mi o tego Toa na F. Ma miecz, i różne części Gresha, a na swojej stronie nie pisze, że go masz. Chyba, że ukradłeś swojemu bratu... Gresh250 Wiesz, jeżeli robimy M.O.C.'ki pożyczamy sobie części. Poza tym zobacz że Toa Florex ma naramienniki-głowy Matau Hordika. Dokupiłem sobie kiedyś trochę części. I jeszcze moge od kuzyna pożyczać...--Vezok999 18:52, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Ehh... też bym tak chciał. I tak lepiej ode mnie. Ja mogę budować tylko z 12 setów, bo Pohatu ma jedną nogę i rękę złamaną. :( A jak tam rejestrowanie się twojego kuzyna? Gresh250 Godzine temu wróciłem od niego. Nowy użytkownik- Malum121 jest zarejestrowany. Ale nie wiem czy masz dużo lepiej: Ty bierzesz kiedy chcesz i np. M.O.C.ujesz a ja tak nie mogę. mam nie tylko brata 11 lat, ale też 2 lata. I to tak wygląda: Mikał(ja)!Robot!/bajokle! (teraz się śmieje) Daj! Daj! No i przez pół godziny musze się z nim bawić. Mam tyle czasu co 1,5 godz koło 13 i Po 11 w nocy jak pójdzie spać (zazwyczj wtedy robie). Ewentualnie jak rodzice gdzieś jadą --Vezok999 19:40, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Nom, faktycznie mam lepiej. A sam się nie może bawić? A masz może aparat cyfrowy i dobrego kompa? Jeśli tak to mam radę. Jeśli nie, to nie. Otóż, niech sobie to http://www.youtube.com/watch?gl=PL&hl=pl&v=CizEHvsLtlU poogląda, i być może mu się spodoba robienie filmów stop - motion (czyli ustawianie "bajoniklów" po jednej klatce, a potem złączyć w kompie). Ale nie gwarantuje, że się uda. Gresh250 Może ale wole mieś łączniki całe (jeśli mu dam całego) albo w ogóle je mieć (jeśli dopadnie części). Ale jutro rodzice z nim jadą na pół dnia to będe miał dużo czasu. A o którego brata ci z filmami chodzi? Bo jeśli starszy to wpisz na bio masters trogg to tam jest jego badziew, a jeśli mały to wiem. Puszczam mu te filmiki i ze mną ogląda przez 20 min ( kanister westland to jeden z naszych ulubionych)--Vezok999 Myślałem, że masz jednego. Gresh250 Nie. Jeden jest userem tej wiki (rahkshi123, albo Panrahk17). Od niego części pożyczam, z nim tak razem od 6 lat M.O.C.kujemy. Drugi ma niecale dwa lata. Z nim jest większy problem...W sumie możesz mieć pare podpisów taki jeden Piraka Vezok999- co o tym myślicie?